A New World
by aquafreak
Summary: The Team is going to the Dimension of Azarath to celebrate Raven's Sixteenth Birthday. But a Black Hole sucked them from the Dimensional Portal and ended up to a world where people are called 'benders'. Meanwhile, Toph resembled someone special to BB.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. I haven't found any crossovers that is interesting, so I managed to make one! So it's my first time making a crossover fanifc so, Be nice! I need you to R&R._

_

* * *

_

Raven was awakened by the sound of her spooky vintage alarm clock set on 3:00 a.m. Nobody knows that after a week, it's her Sweet Sixteen and nobody knows that she has to leave for the Dimension of Azarath, her home. She could see her mom, her friends, her home...

...But she has to leave the ones she cared the most. Her teammates.

She already packed everything she needed, and she included a picture frame made by Starfire with the picture of the Team. She flew up to the Rooftop, which she can (_discreetly_) open up the dimensional portal. She was about to finish her incantation when Robin appeared.

" _Azarath...Metrion...Zinth_- "

" Raven? Why are you here at the Rooftop of the tower? And why are you all prepared to leave? "

She just sighed, and flew to Robin. " I have to leave for Azarath. "

" What for? "

" Next week is my sixteenth birthday and it's our tradition to celebrate it on our home. "

" So, it means that you have to leave? "

" Yes. I'm sorry Robin. Farewell. " She said, embracing Robin.

" You don't have to say goodbye. " He replied with a nasty grin.

" _Don't even think about it Robin._ " she raised her eyebrow.

" Wow Raven. I can't believe that you'll be celebrating your birthday next week! " Cyborg said.

" I think that the party at your home-place will be terrific and at the same time, WONDERFUL! " Starfire glomped her.

" Well, this is better than sneaking up here and when we wake up, we don't know where you are! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

" That was the thing that she is about to do earlier. But I stopped her. " the Boy wonder chuckled.

" But if we're not here for three months, who will be watching over Jump City? "

" Yeah. " Raven said. " Who will? "

" I got that covered. " Cyborg said. " And I'm not going to say that we're going to Azarath. "

* * *

-Titans Tower, East Coast-

" I'm bored. " Speed said, munching on a fish taco.

" Me too..." Aqualad said, flipping at midair then back at the pool.

" Yo tres y cuatro! " Mas and Menos exclaimed, running into Speedy to get some tacos.

" Me five..." Bee said, accompanied with a yawn.

" **WILL YOU STOP EATING THE FISH TACOS! YOU'RE KILLING MY DEAR FRIENDS!** " the Atlantean got up from the pool.

" ¿Y usted tiene una mordedura pequeñita de sus 'amigos', Aqualad? " Menos teased him.

" Yeah. Go and taste your friends. " the archer said.

" YOU WON'T MAKE ME! Oh yeah, Speedy, a piece of your hair twitched. " he replied, pointing to his hair.

" Where? Hey guys, have you seen my mirror? " he asked.

" Like hell I'm interested in your mirror. " Aqualad answered. The two snatched a bag of tacos and handed it to him. He jumped into the pool, trying not to throw up.

" Mas! Menos! Where's my mirror? "

" Umm ... no se donde esta el espejo, reflejo vano. " the twins said in unison.

" BEE! YOU TOOK MY MIRROR AGAIN? "

" **WHAT? **Are you accusing me of something? "

" Oh damn yes. You took my mirror again, like you did last week! "

The two are fighting as always, but Speedy diverted his gaze to Mas y Menos.

" Mira lo que tengo aquí Mas! "

" ¿No es Speedy espejo? "

" ¡Sí! Creo que alguien está buscando esto. "

" You con-acting speedsters! " Speedy said with a vein popping out.

" ¿Quieres esto? Ven a por ella, Señor Grande de Pelo! " the two said in unison.

" You little motherfu-" The noise and ranting stopped when the phone rang.

" Me lo tendrás. " Menos volunteered. " ¿Hola? Esta es la sede de los Titanes Este. Cualquier cosa que podamos ayudarle? "

" Hey Menos. This is Cyborg. "

" Señor Cyborg! Es bueno de que nos llame aquí! "

" I know. Listen, I need you guys to watch out our tower and Jump City for three months because we have to go to Tamaran. You know, the planet where Starfire is. "

" Hablando de Starfire, ¿cómo es mi amor? "

" She's doing fine. To be true, Robin and Starfire are officially dating. "

" Robin está saliendo con Starfire. Está saliendo con ella, mi corazón ..."

" Dude, are you okay? "

" Sí, estoy bien con eso. Voy a decirle a ella inmediatamente. "

" See ya. I'm hanging up. "

" Nos vemos. " Menos said, dropping the reciever.

" So, who is it? " Bee asked.

" Señor Cyborg. "

" Great. " Speedy said.

* * *

" Great. Everything's ready. And the T-Ship is good to go. " Robin said. " But what about Titans East? They don't kno- "

" It's okay Robin. They know the Tower already. "

" Silkie, this will be great! A trip to her place! Oh I can't wait! " Star said, cuddling Silkie.

" Dudes and Dudettes, buckle up! " Beast Boy said.

All were on their seats, except for Raven for she will open the dimensional portal.

" _Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS! _"

* * *

Characters © Viacom, Cartoon Network

Story © Aquafreak


	2. Chapter 2

_R&R please. That is all.  
_

_

* * *

_

" _Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS! _"

The letters on the scroll began to float, one by one, then two by two, and so on and so forth. The letters were so many that it cannot be counted, it formed a portal. Raven went inside the T-Sub, and she, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire pressed some buttons that are needed.

" Main Power online. "

" Defensive systems active. "

" Oxygen Tanks at Maximum. "

" Fusion thrusters ready to fire. "

" Titans! Launch! " Robin said, pressing the button that makes the engine start. The Ship zoomed to the portal, and Raven used her powers that can surround the whole ship. The portal closed, and the scroll disappeared.

" Raven, what's with the telekinetic-thingy? " the shape-shifter asked.

" I used my powers to make the ship safe from the surroundings. If I don't shield the T-Ship, there is a huge possibility that the ship can be destroyed and our lives will end up. "

" So how can we get back to Jump City? "

" The same way we did come in here. With the use of the scroll. "

" Or we can contact Herald. " Robin butted in.

" Robin, I think the dimension where Herald is and the one where we are is different. The one where Herald is like a vast space with painting-like colors while this is like the whole Cosmos with doors ending to the other dimensions! "

" Looks like BB's got a point. " Cyborg said.

" This is gonna be the _first _time I'll agree to Beast Boy. " Raven said.

" Well, there's a lot of doors here. " Star gazed the doors fascinatingly. " Where is the door to Azarath? "

" It's here...somewhere. "

" Raven, I think I found the door. " Robin said.

" Where? "

" The one at the left, right next to the door with a bully giving a nerd a wedgie. " Beast Boy said sarcastically.

" Titans, you heard Beast Boy. Let's go. " Cyborg ordered.

" But...I can't! " Starfire said, trying her best to control it to the left.

" Me neither! Beast Boy, check out what is it behind us! " Robin added.

" Dude...we're getting sucked INTO A BLACK HOLE! "

" Guys...My powers can't hold it much longer..."

" Raven! Keep yourself together! You can still do it! " the Tamaranian princess called.

" I can't..." Raven said, as she lost consciousness. The telekinetic shield vanished, and the T-Ship was sucked in a Black Hole.

* * *

Characters © Viacom, Cartoon Network

Story © Aquafreak


	3. Chapter 3

_R&R please. That is all.  
_

_

* * *

_

" I...can't..."

* * *

-The world of Avatar-

The Team Avatar are at the Fire Nation palace grounds along with Sokka's girlfriend Suki, Zuko's fiancee Mai and Mai's close childhood friend Ty Lee. Katara, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee are talking about the plans for Mai and Zuko's betrothal next week while the boys are waiting for one member of the team- Toph.

" What takes Toph so long to come here? " Sokka complained.

" Sokka. She's a Queen. She has a lot more burden to handle than I do, because she has to fix the things that my nation did to their kingdom. Plus, she has to handle Royal Edicts that can make their kingdom a new place. " Zuko said.

" You can feel her royal pain, aren't you? " Aang smiled.

" You know what, Avatar? You're right. But the thing is I'm defending your -uhurm- Girlfriend. "

" You can say that again, Fire jerk. "

" Alright, alright. Hold it. Let's just wait for her. For the meantime, why don't you buy her favorite flowers while she's not here? "

" Oh yeah! The Fire Lilies! " Aang said, running to Appa. " Thanks for reminding me Sokka! Yip yip! " he said, flying off with his best buddy.

" He did NOT do that thing to you, Mai! " Katara exclaimed.

" Oh yes he did...a dream come true...the kiss, the caressing, the passion..."

" ...And the love-making? " Ty Lee said, doing some acrobatics.

" Silly! We didn't do that...we should do that next week..."

" Oh yeah! Your marriage! Well, the Earth and Fire marriage, I mean. " Suki said. Katara turned to the opposite direction where the girls are, and the group followed her.

" I didn't mean to offend you Katara. I mean, you just broke out recently and-" Suki was cut off by Katara.

" It's okay Suki. "

" Hey, what's that projectile? " Sokka pointed. " Because I don't know what that is, and it's going to this direction! "

" INCOMING! " Zuko shouted. The girls ran, but Katara doesn't see to hear what Zuko said.

" Katara! Above you! " Ty Lee warned. Katara looked up, and defended herself by covering her arms around her head. The Ship and Katara touched a little, but Katara was pushed to the Cherry tree by the land beneath her. The T-Ship crash landed on the spot where the girls are, and the great thing is it didn't explode.

" Toph! " Sokka called as he went outside and embraced the Fifteen year-old royalty. " Thanks for saving my sister's life! I owe you **BIG TIME**. "

The Queen just giggled and hugged him back. " No prob Sokka. The important thing is, let's check it out. "

Aang just came with a bouquet of Fire Lilies, and rather disturbed from what he saw from above.

" Hey guys, what's with the huge T-Shaped Ship? " Aang asked, leaving the flowers on Appa's head.

" Katara was almost hit by that. Luckily Toph created a fissure from outside. " Mai said.

" Be careful, maybe this is a trick. Take your stances. " Zuko said. The glass semicircle-shaped doors opened, and the Titans went out.

" What...what the hell just happened? Beast Boy asked, covering his mouth and trying not to throw up. "

" Where...where are we? Is this Azarath after few months? " Cyborg asked. " Think we have to scan a little stuff. "

" The black hole ended up in an unknown dimension, and this is _that unknown_ dimension. " Raven said, removing her hood.

" Ro-Robin...I think we're surrounded..." Star said.

" Titans, get yourselves ready for any attacks. " Cyborg commanded.

" No. Don't. " Robin said. " Listen, we have come here in peace. We are sucked in an dimensional black hole and we're stuck here for a few days. Do you mind to help us? My name is Robin, and these are my teammates. We are the Teen Titans. "

" Uhh...we're the Team Avatar? " Sokka said.

" The one with red hair is Starfire, The one that looks like an emotionless girl is me, Raven, The one who looks like a robot is Cyborg and the one who looks like a icky booger is Beast Boy. "

" You're right about one thing- he _does_ look like a icky booger. " Mai said.

" I think he's kinda cute. " Ty Lee said.

" We're the Team Avatar. I am Aang, this is Sokka, this is Zuko, this is Suki, this is Mai, this is Zuko, this is Ty Lee, this is Toph and that one over there is Katara. "

" Why is she over there? " Beast Boy asked. " And I'm **NOT **an icky booger! "

" She was almost hit by your freakishly-shaped ship but I created an Earth Fissure that led her to a Cherry Tree. I'll introduce them properly. He's Avatar Aang, She's Katara, He's Sokka, He's Fire Lord Zuko, She's Fire Lady Mai, She's Circus Girl Ty Lee, She's Kyoshi Warrior Suki and I'm Queen Toph Bei Fong. It is an honor to be in your presence. " Toph greeted then bowed.

" That's so formal of you, your highness. " Starfire said, returning the bow.

" Star! Since when do you have uh...Princess-like etiquette? " Robin asked, kinda confused.

" Have you forgotten that I am a Princess too? You know, at Tamaran. "

" Well, yeah...I never thought of that...kind of manners... "

" I hate to break this awkward talk but, how about we continue this inside the palace? I mean, it's time for the Announcement tea and after this, a buffet. " Sokka exclaimed, because he's the one who's really starving.

" Yeah. " Zuko agreed. Toph went to Katara, and helped her to stand up. The waterbender dusted the dirt off her casual wear, along with a " Thank you. " Toph just smiled and replied " You're welcome. " and went inside.

" What's an Announcement Tea? " Cyborg asked.

" An Announcement Tea is a conversation about stepping into the life of the Royalty or Betrothal over a cup of tea. " Star answered.

" Starfire...it's a rhetorical question. "

" It is an honor to be invited on an Announcement Tea. " Robin said formally.

" I know right. " Zuko replied.

* * *

Characters © Viacom, Cartoon Network

Story © Aquafreak


	4. Chapter 4

_R&R please. That is all.  
_

* * *

" Hey Katara, where's Toph? " Ty Lee asked, doing some acrobatics.

" She's right he- She's gone! "

" Maybe she hid at the bushes. " Aang said.

" Maybe she's gone outside for fresh air. Let her be. " Zuko butted in.

" Look, we're getting invited to a formal ceremony. Beast Boy, I need you to behave. " Raven said.

" Uhh...Rae...I think the one you're talking to went outside. " Cyborg said. " He'll be right back shortly. "

* * *

Toph just ran away, outside the palace grounds and into the rough streets. Beast Boy chased her by foot, but he's getting tired. He changed himself into a Pterodactyl and appeared in front of the Earthbender.

" Why...why are you running away? " Beast Boy asked.

" Do you really need to chase me? "

" Because I wanted to know why. "

" You won't. " She smirked, then bended a fissure leading to his feet that made him experience a painful split.

" OW! I'm not going to harm you, I just wanna know why did you disappear from there! "

" Come with me. "

They walked to the forest, away from the crowds. She stopped and bended a rock which they can seat on.

" The view is great, huh..."

" Yeah. It's...awesome! "

" I wished that I could see things around me with my eyes...and not with my feet. "

" You're..._blind_? "

" Yeah. I'm born blind. But with my Earthbending I can see through my feet- but only when it's earth beneath my feet. I don't know how to swim, and I hate flying. "

After that, silence crawled. The only sound that they can hear is the crashing of the waterfalls. Toph just played the water with her feet, and the green shape-shifting boy just watched her. At last, Beast Boy managed to kill the awkward silence.

" Why did you ran away earlier? "

" I wanted to run away from my marriage. "

" Marriage? I thought the marriage is Zuko and Mai's..."

" Yeah. But after that is mine. "

" Let me guess...you and Aang? "

Toph blushed violently and bended a rock towards him. And he was badly hurt.

" It's not me and Aang! I would be married with a rich, Earth Kingdom suitor that looks like a douchebag! Even though I wanted to cancel the marriage, I can't do anything! And by anything, it excludes Nothing! " she said in an angry tone. She was so upset that tears fell from her eyes. Beast Boy got up from the ground and embraced her in sympathy.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a little personal to you. "

" I know. You're just trying your best to make me okay, just like the others do. " she replied, and hugging him back.

-Few Minutes later-

The two are just throwing pebbles made by her at the lake. They're enjoying it though, and he said something to make her cheer up.

" You know...I just met you hours ago, but you resemble someone I know. "

" Yeah? "

" She's named Terra. She's a blonde-haired girl about my age- " he was cut off by her.

" How come that we resemble each other when her hair is blonde and mine is black? "

" Let's just forget that this moment! Anyways, she also manipulates Earth as you do. but the only thing that differentiates you both is your personality. She's an insecure lass with a low self-esteem while you're headstrong, and you are as hard as a rock. You know, at a glance. "

" You know, we better go back to the palace. Maybe your and my teammates are worried sick about us. "

" Oh yes we are! " A familiar voice was heard. " So this is where you've been all time? "

" Robin? Glad it's only you. "

" No...we got company. "

" We almost ditched the Announcement tea because of both of you! " Zuko said angrily.

" Well, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I just ran away like crazy and Beast Boy just chased me. "

" We still have time for the tea, Zuko. Don't be such a sourpuss. " Mai said.

" Mai's right. "

" We better head home. " Raven said.

" We still need to fix the ship so we can go to Azarath. Raven, try your best to do what you did ago when I was stuck in 3000 B.C. "

" I'll try. "

" ...After the tea. " Aang said, butting in betweent the two titans.

" Right..." she sighed.

* * *

Characters © Viacom, Cartoon Network

Story © Aquafreak


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for being a lazy updater. Blame it on Prince of Tennis that made me always preoccupied. Anyways, here.__ R&R please. That is all.

* * *

_

The newly acquainted teams proceed on their Announcement tea, talking about the plans of the wedding. The titans acted on their best behavior, of course. Beast boy and Toph are seated next to each other and as the shape shifter tried to reach for her hands in a discreet way, the earthbender bended a particle of earth from the mattress and flicked it towards his eye. He screamed in pain that made everyone gaze at him weirdly then to Toph.

" What's with the look, I didn't do it! " she protested. From that moment on, they continued.

Raven used her telekinesis to write a note to Beast Boy with the calligraphy brush and piece of paper in a way that she's not going to be suspected she's using her powers. When she was done, her soul self folded it into a paper airplane and it landed to Beast Boy.

" _Do that shit again Beast Boy and we'll make you regret it and by WE, I mean our teammates including I. You're in a formal ceremony so behave yourself! -Raven _"

When he finished reading that, he knew that he doesn't have to be told twice after Raven glared on him which scared him. Toph acted like nothing happened, like the usual but now with a royal touch because she's on a formal moment. After the ceremony ended Zuko showed them their rooms that they'll be staying and offered their help to help them fix the ship.

" Robin and Starfire, this is the room you'll be staying. Over here's Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg, are you sure that you don't need to rest for a while and go help out with your ship? " Zuko asked.

" Don't worry. I'm doing this for the sake of my team. " Cyborg replied. After Robin heard that, a smile on his face was seen.

" What a dedicated team member. " Sokka remarked. Cyborg said a 'thank you', and went away from the palace grounds.

" Heh, see you tomorrow. Let's go now Sokka, Aang. " the Fire Lord said, and the three boys took their leave.

" Hey Starfire, would you like to- " before he could even finish his sentence, Starfire's arm was grabbed by Mai, Ty Lee and Katara. Toph simply smirked and puts her hand on her waist.

" Starfire, would you like to join us for a little sleepover and talk about you know...trivial things? " Toph asked.

" **WONDERFUL**! " she exclaimed loudly and suddenly looked at his boyfriend. " You guys go on. I'll catch up. "

" Huh? What's the fuss? " Ty Lee asked.

" Yeah, I mean... " Katara whined.

" Yes, yes...I'll miss the fun you would be having at the start of your sleepover but please. I need to talk with someone. "

" Sure, we could respect that. " Mai said with a smile.

" Thanks. " she said, as Robin and Starfire walked to their room.

" Hey guys, I wanna withdraw. " Toph said. " Suddenly I'm not in the mood. "

" Okay Miss Bei Fong. But if you need us you know where we are. " Katara answered.

" Yeah, sure. "

" Raven, I know that you _desperately_ need your space to meditate and such so go ahead. I'll be going there a little while. "

" Thank you Beast Boy. That's what I just needed. " she replied as she went inside the room, locked the door and started meditating. Only Toph and Beast Boy are left at the hallway.

" What do you think she'd be doing there? My vibrations can't detect her. "

" She's meditating. In midair. She does that to always gain her composure. " he answered with a laugh.

" Oh. We better give her space, then. I know a huge bedroom here, wanna come? "

" Why not. " he answered. As he followed the petite lady's lead, something was happening inside him. Same feeling he felt whenever he's around her past girlfriend.

" _What the hell is this-! I'm not feeling the way I'm supposed to be! WHAT THE...AM I A VICTIM OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT? Damn, I need to consult Cyborg about th- oh wait, he's not here! Maybe Raven can- shit, she's meditating! Starfire can help me here since Tamaranians are emotiona- dammit, she'll be attending a sleepover! _

**_CAN ANYONE HELP ME? _**" he mentally screamed.

" Well guess what, here we are. " she said. She brought out a bracelet made up of meteorite and bended it as a key and opened the door.

" You..can do **THAT**? " he said in awe.

" There is no door that the Blind Bandit can't open. " she smirked, throwing the key in midair, caught it and bended as a bracelet again. " What are you waiting for, COME IN! "

He walked to the room and dropped his jaw in awe. " This is spectacular. "

" With a Cherry Tree near the window. "

" What are you going to do? " he asked, sitting at the bed.

" About what? "

" Your marriage. " he spoke. Toph's happy attitude dropped and looked at the ground.

" I'll let things be. Besides, even though I'm the most powerful Earthbender of the world...my actions are still futile. My parents still don't believe me that I'm not that blind anymore like they used to. "

" We should do something about it. " all of a sudden, Toph sat next to him and cried quietly.

" No...nothing we can do about it. Even though I fell in love with Aang and I wanted him to be my fiance. " from those words his heart shattered to a billion pieces and bandages aren't enough to fix it.

" You fell in love with the Avatar? "

" Yes. Yes, yes, I DID! " she replied, hitting her fists to his chest.

" Calm down. " he said, slowly embracing her, showing his sympathy. " Don't worry, I'm here. "

Toph suddenly heard Aang's voice from Beast Boy's.

" It's already late... "

" We should go to sleep now young lady. You and eye bags don't mix. "

" Shut up. " she replied. She yawned and rested her body at the soft bed. " Good night. "

" Good night. " he said, lying at the bed facing her. He watched her drift into sleep.

" _I wished I was Aang. If I were, I was the luckiest man on the whole dimension. _" he thought, and entered dreamland.

* * *

Characters © Viacom, Cartoon Network

Story © Aquafreak


End file.
